barajounokissfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutsuki Kurama
Mutsuki Kurama is the current Black Rose Knight. He is a man with a mysterious hidden past as he had lost his memories during his 'long slumber'. He is biologically 200+ years old but has an appearance of a 17-year-old teenager due to him being a Dark Stalker, a nocturnal species that looked like humans and behaved as such. Being the Black Rose, his specialty is Searching and Seizing Magic, as well as specializing in Black Magic. His real name is Quess, according to his older brother As the Rose Rhode Knight Mutsuki is the current Black Rose Rhode Knight, belonging to a lineage of a royal Dark Stalker family. He now happens to be the last member of his race. He had inherited the role of Black Rose from his older brother when the latter was deemed unsuitable for being the Black Rose as he did not win the Rose Princess. He fully knows that the Devil's Seal was created by the First Generation Princess and her lover, the Black Rhode Knight. Being the family and species' last hopes on being the next True Rose, Mutsuki was trained to become an elite knight who would resort to any means in order to win the Dominion's heart. Relationship with Dominion Mutsuki shares a complicated relationship with Anis, whereas, in the beginning, he could not accept Anis as his dominion; however, after building his relationship with her, he gains inexplicable feelings of desire towards her. He had kissed her before, making Anis have her first kiss with him, much to her anger. Like all knights, he both admires and deeply loves Anis. Recently, upon finding out what Mutsuki has been going through, Anis forgives him about the sudden kiss, gaining her trust once again. Relationship with the Knights Kaede Higa His schoolmate; however, they have a rivalry and are not on the best terms. He likes to call Kaede 'Doggy' and does not feel comfortable with Kaede getting too close to Anise. He will always separate the two. Mitsuru Tenjou His schoolmate; his "friend" who is also his "master" in the sense that his family owns him, and thus provides him a home in the church's basement. Seiran Asagi Mutsuki is not particularly close to Seiran. Among the three knights, Mutsuki communicates with Seiran the least. Yocteau His brother, and the Fake Grey Rose Knight. Because Mutsuki and Yocteau are blood brothers, their current relationship is extremely complicated. Mutsuki is bent on killing Yocteau because the current Yocteau is a shadow of his old self and this insults Mutsuki. He wants to finish his 'mission' on killing Yocteau, something he 'failed' in doing so (because he blacked out from his injuries from fighting Yocteau). Appearance Mutsuki has black hair and blood-red eyes due to his rare species. He has pointed ears that are covered by his hair. He is generally seen wearing either the school uniform in black or his Rose Rhode Knight outfit. When he was found in a casket by Mitsuru, he had long hair, tying it to a ponytail reaching to his legs. However, he has since cut it short. He looks like a second-year student but he is biologically older than everyone (more than 200 years old) but maintained his youthful appearance as Dark Stalkers are able to live a longer lifespan. Personality He is very quiet and cold; however, as the series progressed, he mellowed out. He shows moments of kindness, mostly when concerning Anis. Despite his cold appearance, he is a Masochist/Sadist. (Not really sure.)He is quite obedient to Anis only and will obey her no matter what. Storyline History When Mutsuki was young (when his race was still alive), he was the Black Rose Rhode Knight-in-training, described as a 'genius', contrasting his own brother. Even though he was cold and mainly emotionless whenever his brother came to play to tease him, Mutsuki loved his brother very much. His brother chanted a poem about being 'in love' with the Rose Princess and Mutsuki came to remember it forever as he is puzzled by the actual meaning of the poem. Later, when the Devil's Seal was broken, his brother went on a rampage out of love, and to protect his race, Mutsuki tried killing his own brother. He failed, only managing to dig out an eyeball from him. He was injured to an extent he could not deliver the last strike to kill his brother. Failing, he collapsed due to his injuries. His brother realizes that Mutsuki could be the hope of the future, being able to toss away his duty as the Black Rose Rhode Knight. Mutsuki was then placed into a casket or coffin, where he would sleep till Mitsuru find him hundreds of years later. Current Storyline Mutsuki was introduced as a scary 'gangster', known to put 'curses' on anyone who bumps into him or stares at him. When first revealed as one of Anis's knight, his first remark was to deny that Anis was his dominion, disbelieved that 'a squirt/shrimp' is actually his master. For a while, Mutsuki defects to Yocteau's side. Eventually, he reveals that he was only faking his defection and joins the Knights to fight his brother. When his brother finally reveals his true intentions with Mutsuki while the two face-off, Mutsuki was touched. He assures Yocteau that he will be with the Rose Princess, which his brother failed, and fulfill the Dark Stalker's wish to recapture the Rose Princess. Assuring once again that he will have companian with everyone, Yocteau disappears, leaving a touched Mutsuki behind. Mutsuki reflects on his brother, changing how he views his brother. When Kaede relents about kissing Anis and was about to answer when strings come down and attack him. It was Mutsuki's doing. Mutsuki tells the two of them not to get into this type of situation when they are trying to investigate something seriously. Kaede thanks Mutski for his action and tells him that he's prepared to continue their investigation. Mutsuki talks about Mutsuru's suspicious actions for the few recent days and they should continue the journey since Mutsuki knows the layout of the residence. Mutsuki promises to bring them to a secret passageway and to his room to hide out. As they were making their way towards his room, the four of them are attacked by Mutsuru. Dark Stalker Being a Dark Stalker, Mutsuki is gifted with an inhumane ability to jump at a greater distance (reaching the ceiling of the school hall and if summoned, high enough to be seen as a 'flying human' at cloud level) that no human can do so naturally. He also claims that he works better at night, still having excellent eyesight in the dark. A piece of strong evidence would be his natural red eyes. He has pointed ears, but they are hidden by his bangs. A dark stalker also lives longer than an average human, shown as Mutsuki alive despite sleeping for more than 200 years. Trivia #His hobby is looking for places to take afternoon naps. #He dislikes the snow. #He is the tallest of the Rose Knights measuring at 184 cm. #Aki from Junketsu + Kareshi (another Aya Shouoto's manga) looks very similar to Mutsuki. #Reizei Kuga from Stray Love Hearts S.L.H (another Aya Shouto's manga) looks slightly like Mutsuki. Category:Main Character Category:Rose Rhode Knight Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Category:Dark Stalker Category:Characters